Blood Is Life, Life Is Blood
by pook monster
Summary: Beth is thought to be dead and Mick is destroyed. But when a young and peculiar queen walks through his door, Mick may just find what he's been searching for. Contains WEREWOLVES. Rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Any of The Characters OF Moonlight. However This Is My Own Original Story And If Anyone Uses A Piece Of It Without My Permission I Will Persecute To The Best Of My Ability.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 1**

**Beth was distraught and heart broken. Josh was dead and she wasn't just crying because of that, he was going to propose to her. She told Mick that she didn't know what her answer would be, but that was a lie, she knew, she knew she would say no.**

**Beth fell to the couch in a sobbing heap. She felt like a horrible human being, because she wasn't sobbing over Josh's death, she was sobbing because she felt horrid for feeling relief. Relief that she wouldn't have to answer his question; relief that she didn't have to worry about the guilt she felt when she was with Mick. **

**So she cried like a child for hours, because she felt relief, not grief. She kept her face buried in the pillowes on the couch, catching Josh's sent. Then she felt the pain return with even more strength. She couldn't be in this place, she felt a sense of being trapped with no air.**

**"I need to get out of this place!" she cried to no one. She didn't grab her jacket as she left. She just headed for the door and nearley ripped it off it's hinges to get out.**

**Once outside, Beth started to walk. Not really to anyplace, just walk, with no purpose or reason. She walked past buildings, cars, and people. But she still didn;t feel any knowledge of where she was, she just let her feet carry her.**

**Before too long, Beth found herself in a wooded area, with a simple road of dirtpassing through the center. She didn't hear the car coming from behind; she notice the squeel of the tires on the pavement as they tried to stop; she didn't even feel herself get hit. But she was aware of the car stopping; and she was aware of the driver getting out; and she was also aware of the driver throwing her into a ditch nearby.**

**Beth tried to scream for help, she tried to crawl back on the road, but her body felt sooo heavy. And it felt so hard to breathe, she could barely open her eyes. She felt herself falling into ,what felt like sleep, but she knew it wasn't sleep. Not a sleep she would wake up from.**

**She had almost given in and let herself die, when she felt herself being lifted into two strong arms. She immediately thought it was Mick, and forced herself to openher eyes. Only to be met with cascades of long red hair.**

**"Chil'" the distinctley Irish voice said,"can ya ear meh?" Beth attepmted to nod. The said something else but Beth didn't hear it, and she went limp in the stranger's arms.**

**AN: Don't worry readers, I didn't get rid of this story, but I did read many reviews and I got some . I am only deleting the story for a short while, so I can clean it up. Thanks for all the reviews good and bad.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Moonlight, however this is mine.**

**AU:This story is going to be titled soon, I hope, so please bare with me for now.**

****

**Chapter 2**

** Mick awoke to the irritating sound of banging on his door. Thinking it was Beth coming to talk with him some more about the current changes, including becoming human.**

**BANG BANG BANG!**

** "Alright, alright. I'm coming!" Mick yelled as he moved from the couch to the door with haste to answer her. But when he opened the door, he got a surprise.**

** "Josef? What are you doing here?"**

** "Ok Mick, where is she? Did you kill her? Turn her/ Is she hiding out somewhere around here? Because if she is I would really appreciate it if you told me."**

** "Slow down Josef. Who are you talking about and why would she be here?"**

** Josef was moving around his apartment looking in every possible hiding place he could find, when he stopped.**

** "You mean, you haven't heard?"**

** "Heard what?" Now Mick was scared. What didn't he know? And why was Josef so keen on finding this person that had been misplaced?**

** In silence, Josef turned on Mick's TV.**

** "Again the top story of the evening: Young reporter Beth Turner has been reported missing. Officials say that the large stain of blood found by the side of the road in the small park on the East side of town, has been confermed to have come from Miss Turner. Others also say it is too much lost for one person to survive. Please stay with us as the story unfolds."**

** Josef was silent, as he stared at the crazed man before him. Mick was lost in his own mind, he paced around his apartment fighting back his tears. Only one thing was going through his mind 'Why? How? Was this intentional?'**

** "Mick, Mick I'm so sorry. I thought you had...and then brought her here." Mick wasn't listening, he just couldn't stop moving. But he was also feelong drained, and yet at the same time, he felt his senses increase ten fold. The compound was wereing off. Mick didn't care anymore, it didn't matter anymore, nothing mattered anymore. He had done this, all of this for her, what did it matter now that she was dead.**

** "NO!" Mick shouted with anguish as he destroyed his apartment with Josef trying to calm him.**

** "Mick, hay man stop! You do this to yourself, it was an accident!" But Mick was to far gone. He vamped and sped off to the park after tearing out of his building. With his senses returning, perhaps, just maybe he could find her and bring her home.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Moonlight.

Chapter 3

Mick ran, ran until he actually felt pain. Tears were flowing like rivers down his face; he had gone to the park, he had seen the skid marks, the blood patch, he had smelt the air, and known that it was truly her.

"BETH! BETH!" he ran through the entire wooded par, screaming her name, hoping with every bit of himself that from somewhere she would answer back. But no answer ever came and he collapsed.

Beth, his Beth, was gone, truly gone. He hadn't wanted to accept it, but it was true, it was her blood, and it was too much for a human to lose. His mind wouldn't allow him to continue to be there, it was just too much for him to take. So ran again, trying to escape the horror of reality.

His subconscious lead him somewhere he didn't recognize for a second, until his memory sparked. His feet had carried him to the place where they had first met, that old burned warehouse still stood, marked off by yellow police tape, but it still stood. He went in and the memories washed over him, she had been so small and trembled so much as he held her to him, she hadn't been afraid of him, even after what she had seen him do.

Mick sank to his knees and released an ungodly howl,

"BEEEEETTTTTHHHHH!!"

Miles away, in the secluded training facility, Beth awoke with a start.

"Mick!" she looked around, but he was nowhere to be seen, and the last memories of her dream were fading, even as she tried to hold on to them. The young girl came into the room and scanned it,

"Are you alright? I thought I heard a scream."

"Yes, I just had a dream of someone. I'm sorry if it disturbed you...um, what was your name again?"

"Boudica"

"What? How the hack do you spell that?" Beth knew this name from somewhere, it rang out to her.

"You don't. Now, upsi-daisy, time to train, where something comfy, it's gonna be a long day."

AN:Brownie points for whoever can tell why this name is important!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I do not own the characters of Moonlight.

Chapter 4

A month had passed since Beth had come to stay with Boudica, she had learned so much, but she missed the city, she missed the noise, her apartment, her Mick.

"Wait, no, not my Mick, just Mick. He's just Mick, not mine." Beth said to no one. As she sat staring out her window in the compound, she felt so close to Mick, and yet so far; to be staring at the same moon kept them close, but still being so far from him kept her heart constantly aching. She needed to get out of here soon and get to him, if she could just get to him, and tell him she was sorry, that would be all she needed.

Beth looked out her window in Boudicas house. Boudica, now there was a character, an ancient war queen who lead a revolution against the Romans. She was quick witted and had the personality of a pissed off rotweiler, most of the time. And when she would train a new child, she would train them hard.

When Beth had first arrived here, she was on the brink of death, beaten and bloody. Bou, as she came to be called, took her into her house and nursed her as well as she could , but she and Beth knew there was little that could be done for her injuries.

"Chil' ya need ta wake up." slowly Beth's eyes peeled open.

"unhh ggg" she tried to speak, but her throat was not working, and was that blood coming out of her mouth?

"Don't try to speak now, I need an answer from you and quickly. I will not sugar coat this, you are dieing and there is nothing that can be done by humans to save you."

Beth felt tears roll down her face, and at this point all she could think of was Mick, and wishing she could see him again

"Oh shh now don't cry dear. I said nothing any human could do. I can save you, but I'm not human, and if I do this, you won't be either."

Beth's heart raced, she would live, but as what. At the end of it all though, all she could think of, was Mick. If she did this she would see him again, and in the end that was what made her decision, Mick

"OK, I don't mean to rush you here, but you are on a bit of tight schedule."

She took a deep breath and nodded yes.

And that was how Beth got to were she is now, sitting in her room in Bous house watching the moon and wishing she could be with Mick.

"Why can't I go see him now?" she said to herself " I mean Bous taught me how to control it, I know how to take care of myself if something happens, I can do this." She told herself, really talking herself to gain the courage to leave. So she gathered all of her courage and leapt from the window to the ground below.

She took in her surroundings, and let her senses take over. She knew she would never get used to this, Bou swore she would, but it was just too strange to get used to. She smelt the air, heard the forest, and felt her surroundings, and used those skills to find her way back to the city and back to Mick.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Moonlight.

Chapter 5

Mick sat in his office, the month after Beth's death had been hard on him, but he knew that he had to move on with life, this grief wouldn't help anything. He returned to the business after the funeral, being sure not to get too close to her mother, everything afterwards had been a blur. He worked cases and cases, buried himself until he masked the pain and near drowned himself in work.

He was in his office now, putting the finishing touches on the wrap up to a newly solved case, the clients saying their thanks and making their payments. As he escorted them to the door he noticed some people sitting in the chairs of his waiting room. Two men in black torn jeans, boots, and and black jackets; flanked a young woman wearing black jeggings(? Is that what they're called?), wedge ankle boots, a long tank, and fur jacket; looking no older than 20.

She was slouched in the chair examining her nails when he passed by them with his clients. The clients eyed the young woman and commorads suspiciously as if they would rob them blind. Mick ushered the clients out and as soon as he turned around to her, she sat straight her legs crossed and held a regal air about her.

The young womanheld a strong gaze with Mick, gving him the impression that she was much older than she appeared. Much older by far as a matter of fact, and when she spoke ,his suspiciouns were confirmed.

"Mr. St. John. I find I am in need of someone with both your abilities and your discretion. Are you available?"

"Yes, please come into my office and have a seat."

He showed he into his office. As she rose so did the two men with her, but she motioned for them to sit, and they did. Obviously this woman was important to somebody.

"First things first, I take it you know I'm not human."

"Yes."

"However I have the feeling you don't know who I am." Mick shook his head.

"No I'm sorry."

"My name...is Boudica. I am the pack leader of the entire Western seaboard wolf clans."

Mick nearly fell over, Boudica was a well known werewolf in all of the supernatural circles around the world. One of the oldest and most powerful, she led a clan that would intimmidate even the strongest.

"Well, what seems to be your problem that you would require someone of my skills."

"I have a newly turned pup, who has not undergone the full transformation, and is now running loose in your city."

Mick sat a little straighter. A loose newly turned woolf child is dangerous, but someone who hasn't even gone through the change, was like a rabid beast on the prowl.

"Right, I' gonna give this my undivided attention because the nature and urgency of the situation. Can you give me a description of her?"

"She's average height, blonde, blue eyes, well toned."

"And a name."

"Her name is not relevant, she is thought to be dead, and I don't want a fuss, this is to be handeled carefully. I will also be on the hunt, so you may see some of my family searching as well." Mick wrote everything down, making sure to pay special attention to the fact that the girl was supposed to be dead.

Somehow, Mick just knew this was going to be a long case.


	6. AN

Ok I'll be quick because I absolutely hate these things. I wanted to let everyone know that this story is NOT, I repeat NOT, being cancelled. I haven't seen Moonlight in quite a while and have lost inadvertently lost my muse. So I am going to Netflix for a few weeks until it returns. But fear not loyal readers I will return with new chapters soon!


End file.
